deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Link vs Dark Samus
Dark Link vs Dark Samus is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Legend of Zelda vs Metriod. Dark Link returns against another clone of a famous nintendo character! Who Will Win! Interlude Boomstick: He's back bitches! Wiz: That's right we have a returning combatant on the horizon in a battle of evil clones of famous nintendo protagonists. Dark Pit: Dark Link the guy I owned a while bac-'' '''Boomstick: You! *Shoots shotgun bullets at Dark Pit but get reflected back by Guardian Orbitars* ow fuck! *Falls over*' Dark Pit: Don't worry, he'll live. Wiz: O-kay..and Dark Samus, the Phazon copy of Samus Aran. I'm Wiz and he's...uh.. Dark Pit: Boomstick's incapacitated. He'll walk it off eventually. So, guess I'll be co-host Wiz: Whatever, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Dark Link Boomstick: Yes, he’s ba-''' Dark Pit: Aren’t you supposed to be incapacitated? Whatever, let me handle this. Wiz: Anyway..Dark Link is the shadow doppelgänger of Li- Dark Pit: We know. Look at him, isn’t it pretty obvious? Wiz: But..ugh..whatever. Dark Link wields a sword, which is somehow strong enough to combat the Master Sword. Dark Pit: Somehow.. Wiz: He can fire swordbeams, dash attack, downthrust and a Whirlwing Sword Attack. Dark Pit: Where he pretty much swings around like a dumbass and lets the sword do the work. Wiz: He also has a shield which is able to protect him from attacks. Dark Pit: Obviously! It’s a shield! Wiz: But as a clone of Link he has an arsenal of weapons. Including a Bow and bombs. And he seems to know every move Link can do. Dark Pit: He also has a dark horse with him. It was used to counter Epona..but it didn’t work of course. Wiz: He’s also skilled in mimicking which copies the strike of the opponent. However, he isn’t perfect Dark Pit: No duh! I killed him remember! Wiz: Ugh, can you just let me talk? Dark Pit: Fine. Wiz: Ugh, I’m starting to prefer Boomstick. Anyways while Dark Link is skilled in mimicking he can’t mimic moves he doesn’t know. Meaning he can’t counter attacks he doesn’t immediately understand. Also he doesn’t have very good defense. Enough power can kill him pretty easily. Dark Pit: Yep, he kinda sucks.. 'Boomstick: No he doe-' Dark Pit: Shaddup Boomstick. Dark Samus Wiz: Samus. The first ever winner of Death Battle, she’s a very skilled and flat-out amazing bounty hunter..but, then we get to her dark clone. Dark Samus Dark Pit: Yep. After Samus defeated Metriod Prime. The creature destabilized and in a desperate move copied Samus’ DNA..this is starting to sound suspiciously like the other clone SA-X Wiz: Yeah it’s pretty much a ripoff. But, now with a new shell the Metroid Prime now known as Dark Samus left Tallon IV and discovered Aether and used it’s Phazon supply to have her own power Dark Pit: Her? Wiz: Yeah, as it directly got Samus’ DNA it also got her gender. Dark Pit: O-kay..that’s..not..normal.. Wiz: In fact her only change is that she uses Phazon as attack. The thing is..Phazon has the potential of destroying WHOLE PLANETS! Dark Pit: Huh.. Wiz: As a Samus clone she has missiles, super missiles, an ice spreader attack, screwattack. Dark Pit: Insert obvious Screwattack joke. Let’s move on. Wiz: She also has her version of the Morph Ball so she can avoid attacks. But she probably doesn’t need it as she’s an extremely durable life form. However her worst weakness is overloading in Phazon. If you can make her overload she’ll destabilize. Dark Pit: But it’s never easy.. Wiz: Nope. No it isn’t Death Battle! Dark Pit was currently in the Impact Crater. However unknown to him Dark Link was watching, he was out for revenge. Dark Link jumped out of the shadows and swung at Dark Pit Dark Pit: Woah, want revenge I see? Dark Pit however wasn’t phased Dark Pit: Unlikely you’ll be getting that. However, Dark Samus arose and rushes at Dark Link. Dark Pit: Woah, uh. Good luck..you’re gonna need it. Dark Pit flew away and Dark Link & Dark Samus got in a fighting position. '''FIGHT! Dark Link ran up to Dark Samus and began swinging at her with his sword. However Dark Samus avoided and punched back. Dark Link took out his bow and began to fire but Dark Samus fired back rapid Phazon shots. They shot right through the arrows but were blocked by Dark Link’s shield. Dark Link began a dash attack. Dark Link dashed at Dark Samus with his sword ready. He struck Dark Samus and stabbed her through the chest and sent her into a wall. Dark Link thinking it was over walked away but Dark Samus had only just begun. Dark Samus jumped up and fired missiles at Dark Link. Dark Link rolled away from all of them, except one. He got struck by one of them and part of his gut exploded off of him. Dark Link writhed in pain but shook it off and charged up the Whirlwind Sword Attack. He struck Dark Samus with it and cuts a massive mark on her chest. Dark Samus however shrugged it off like it was nothing and shot a Dark Beam. Dark Link held up his shield and sword in defense but both were shattered by the blast. Dark Link bit his lip knowing his best hope was ruined and began throwing bombs at Dark Samus. Dark Samus rolled under them and got ready to strike. Dark Link furious ran at Dark Samus and got into a fist fight. Dark Link unleashed a kick but Dark Samus grabbed him by the leg and threw him into the air. Dark Samus rose up many icicle like spiked from the ground as Dark Link fell to it impaling Dark Link. Dark Samus walked up to Dark Link, struggling to stay alive. Dark Samus charged up another Dark Beam and fired it. Causing Dark Link’s entire top half to blow to bits. K.O! Dark Samus walks back into the crater as Dark Link’s remains keeps on bleeding Conclusion Dark Pit: He’ll never pull out a win, calling it now. Boomstick: NOOO-''' Dark Pit: Shut it. Wiz: Anyway, this fight was very clo- *Bursts in laughter* not really. With Dark Samus’ Phazon and durability Dark Link stood no chance against her. Dark Pit: Remember, Phazon has planet-level power. I don’t see Dark Link’s shield and sword taking a huge hit from something like that. Let alone Dark Link himself Wiz: Also Dark Link wouldn’t know to use Dark Samus’ phazon against her as Dark Link’s never had to deal with a foe like this. And is used to fighting blade to blade, so Dark Samus’ range helped her too Dark Pit: Topped off with Dark Link’s poor defense and he was completely screwed. Well, guess Dark Link couldn’t get his vengeance today. '''Boomstick: Was that supposed to be a pun? Wiz: The winner is Dark Samus Who will you be rooting for? Dark Link Dark Samus Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on death battle! Two ice attacks are launched at each other. Both getting countered by the other.. (Ice vs Ice fight!) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015